Camping, hiking and picnicking are outdoor activities enjoyed by many people. A picnic can be a very enjoyable activity when the items and utensils required are simple and easy to carry and use. A picnic basket is commonly used to carry food and other picnic items to the picnic site. A blanket is needed to spread on the ground to sit upon to insulate and isolate the picnicker from the ground. A blanket also serves as a barrier to unwanted pests, such as ants.
One problem with blankets used for picnics is that they tend to be bulky and are difficult to carry and store. This can be quite a problem when embarking upon a picnic because the picnic basket is usually filled with food, and there is little space inside for the blanket. Carrying the blanket to the picnic site is a nuisance. On the return trip, the basket is lighter, but the bulk of the blanket is usually too great to fit inside the picnic basket. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a picnic blanket that is not bulky and is easy to carry.
Another problem with picnic blankets is that the bulk of the blanket is partially dependent upon the method used to fold the blanket for transport. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a blanket with a predetermined folding pattern so that it becomes a neat, compact bundle for transporting in a carrying pouch.